Footprints in the Sand
by Rodgie-xx
Summary: The darkness was all consuming. But with one offer that he could not refuse, Kurt finds himself thrust into the chaotic upper class world of Dalton Academy. He is faced with many surprised and a few challenges as he struggles to find his feet in a new school. But for once he can see a way out of the darkness that has been threatening him for so long. Klaine & Smytheberry AU.


**Welcome and hello.  
****This is my new project and a complete remake of my other story, Neverland.  
I want to keep this short so here are the few things you'll need to know:  
- This starts just after Never Been Kissed  
- The kiss and threat from Karofsky - Kurt came before that  
This is an incredibly AU story but I hope I do the characters some justice.  
Without further ado, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee **

* * *

All it took was a suggestion, a couple of words that would normally go ignored, to start the immeasurable snowball effect that irrevocably changed the course of action of a single insignificant life. A few mere moments before nothing seemed to have changed, but in an instant, everything that was once known became forgotten and what was never thought of became tangible.

The suggestion became an idea, which became an action, which became a reality. From meaningless words to one of the greatest decisions of his life; at first he was going to ignore them, like everyone else, but they haunted him, replaying over and over inside his mind like a never ending symphony. For many, this would drive them mad, clawing and scratching at the walls so desperate for some peace, but for him it became a welcomed idea shining down through the inky darkness that had become his life, one of solitude and hurt and secrets.

He could remember the moment clearly, as though it happened yesterday, right before he found himself thrust into a world of light, safety and chaos, all of which felt odd to him, a being of shadows and lonely stillness. Nevertheless, he greeted change with open, wide spread arms, embracing it wholly and completely and never once looking back. Because, in that one moment, he found that he was no longer on the path that he thought he had been set on, the path had become disfigured and distorted until he no longer recognised it and walking along it he realised that his life had been changed. One suggestion, a car trip and two conversations were enough to distort the path he walked.

Twelve words were all it took. Twelve _enticing _words. Not only had they saved him from his own personal hellish nightmare but they also saved him from himself.

"_Dude, why don't you make yourself useful and go visit the Garglers."_

Life, he guessed, was funny like that.

* * *

It had been a nice day.

Lately, all of the days had been nice. The days stretched out to chase of the typical autumn chill as the season slowly began to change into winter and it was a welcomed break from the rain. But the clouds that were beginning to accumulate on the horizon suggested that a thunderstorm was on its way and it wasn't going to be a pleasant one at that.

Safely tucked inside, Kurt Hummel stared transfixed as the sky began to darked and the first drops of rain fell against the glass window in a steady rhythm.

"I'm sorry," he said, alerted by the stern clearing of a throat. "What were you saying?"

"I was just telling your father here that while you may not be one of my students I feel obligated, as a professional man, to do something regarding your safety."

"Oh, yes. That." Kurt said sullenly, shrinking back into his seat. The look of disappearance from his father already made him feel guilty enough but as soon as he accidentally let slip about Karofsky's threat to Blaine he was pushed into Dalton's well lit office and forced to wait for his father to arrive so they could properly discuss what they were going to do about it.

"This threat is very serious, Kurt," said the headmaster, Jack Evetts. He was a tall skinny man with powerful shoulders, a soft composed face, and eyes that seemed to gleam with jovial laughter. It was a face that held a respectable authority, or a warm crooked smile: though he was never one to patronise or underestimate. All his movements were large and over exaggerated yet remained perfectly balanced, like the moments of an animal, and when he appeared in a room, he seemed like a wild animal waiting to be released from a cage that was too small for it. "But we must tread lightly or risk having a large scale he – said, she – said debacle on our hands that could spiral out of control very quickly.

"There must be something we can do," reasoned Burt, in the concerned tone of a father wanting to protect his son. When Kurt first told him the full extent of his bully at McKinely his father had gone bright red and then pale and then red again as blood rushed in and out and he fully believed his father was about to have another heart attack right there and then in the office. But he hadn't. Burt had sighed heavily, looking disappointed, and sunk into one of the two plush chairs facing Jack, immediately launching into an intense discussion about Kurt's well fare.

"With the seriousness of the threat I feel it may be necessary to involve the police," said Jack.

Kurt screwed up his face; he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself. "Is there anything else we can do instead?"

"In the very least," said Jack. The penetrating heat of his gaze made Kurt feel transparent but warmed, with a calming presence rolling off the older man. "It would be wise to contact the William McKinely school board and bring the issue to their attention."

Kurt scoffed scornfully, "They've done nothing to stop the bullying in the past. It was their idea to put the slushie machine in the cafeteria. They looked the other way and pretend that nothing is wrong… especially when it comes to people like me."

"They'd have to do something," said Burt. "I'll march right up to them, give them a piece of my mind and make them listen to me."

"Admit it, Dad. You know as well as I do that nothing will ever change and Karofsky will be walking the halls the next day," snapped Kurt irritably. "Nothing ever chances because Figgins hides behind loopholes and excuses."

They all sat in an uncomfortable silence and Kurt returned to watching the rain trickly down the glass.

Eventually, Jack said, "I see. That could prove to be a problem then."

"Is that it? There's nothing else we can do?" asked Burt. He was preparing himself to leave and storm through the halls of McKinely to deal with Karofsky himself, Kurt could see it in his blazing eyes.

"Not at all, Mr Hummel," said Jack. He had begun to type furiously on his computer with his lips pressed into a determined line. "I cannot in good conscience allow Kurt to continue being exposed to an environment that makes him feel like his life is in danger. I don't know what kind of school is being run at William McKinely but with the alarming details Kurt have shared with me; no student should ever feel in danger at their own school. We don't normally offer this, but considering the circumstances, there is something we can do. Dalton has a program of independent donators that deals with emergency mid-term transfers."

"You mean sending Kurt to Dalton?"

"Exactly."

"As much as I'd love to just say 'where do I sign' I don't earn enough at the shop to cover tuition."

Kurt felt his shoulders drop. He was being offered a way out of his personal hell, an escape from Karofsky, but he didn't want to put any more pressure on his father to get the money to pay for the fees.

"But that's the beauty of the program," Jack smiled, clasping his hands in a very business-like manner in front of him. "The grants that the school receives can cover the majority, leaving the amount you would have to pay severely reduced. At least, that is, until mid-year when Kurt can apply for a scholarship that would completely take care of any costs during his time at Dalton. His records tell me that he gets excellent grades so applying for one wouldn't be hard."

Kurt looked giddy, "You're serious?" he asked, a tad too excited. "I could come here?"

Jack just smiled at him.

"There would still be petrol costs driving two hours here and back each day," said Burt rationally, looking over the stack of papers Jack had pushed across the desk. "That's going to add up quickly, kiddo."

"There are four fully furnished dorm houses on campus that caters for long distance students. The cost is covered in your fees so there would be no extra hassle to have Kurt placed into one,"" Jack explained smoothly.

He gave Kurt a toothy smile which was immediately returned. He was beginning to like the Headmaster more and more.

"Any one of them would be happy to have you."

"I'd hate to see what they'd be like if they were unhappy to have me," Kurt said sarcastically, eliciting a chuckled from both Burt and Jack, who was tapping away at his computer again.

Looking over the rim of his glasses, Jack asked, "You enjoy music, right Kurt?"

"Um," he stuttered, a little put out by the sudden question. "Yes. I'm in the glee club at McKinely."

Nodding, Jack seemed satisfied with is response and went back to typing. "Good. There are a few rooms left in Hearst, one of the houses here. Many of our Warblers and more musically inclined students stay there and it would seem like a good fit as I'm assuming you would be interested in joining the Warblers. You also seemed to know Blaine Anderson and it always helps to have one person that you know nearby. Unfortunately there are no single rooms left and you'll have to share with a roommate. Would that be okay?"

Unable to speak, Kurt nodded dumbly. He was going into shock. He wouldn't have to hide in the shadows whenever he saw a letterman jacket or even be in close proximity to any of his tormentors.

"Great, I'll organise a room for you in Hearst," said Jack. "The boys there are a little differed… oh don't look so worried. They're simply a little more, uh, carefree in comparison to the other three houses. Perfectly harmless."

Jack went back to typing on his computer. Kurt and his father sat in silence, listening to the sound of the rain and rolling hum of the thunder.

"How soon can the transfer be made?" Burt asked suddenly, shattering the silence.

"I can have the papers sitting on my desk by the end of the day and Kurt can start as early as Monday next week."

That was only five days away. Five days of packing up his things, clearing out his locker and the tedious task of informing the glee club of his departure; it would be a whirlwind of activity, also having to get his new books and his uniform, meet his roommate and settle in at his new school. However, Kurt could hardly wait.

The elated, hopeful expression plastered across his face made Burt smile as he reached for a pen with one hand and the forms with the other. He looked at Kurt and said, "So, where do I sign?"

Although the black clouds stretched for miles overhead, sending animals fleeing for shelter, and thunder rumbled through the trees, Kurt Hummel was sitting in Dalton's well lit office thinking about how bright his future could be. Come Monday, he would no longer be just that gay kid everyone hated or a nobody that faded into the background, he would officially be a student at Dalton Academy.

He didn't know it then, but he was about to embark on a brand new adventure and nothing in his life would ever be the same again.


End file.
